


【周震南】开一个枪接一个吻

by Xushiqing



Category: R1SE (Band), 乙女向 - Fandom, 周震南 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xushiqing/pseuds/Xushiqing
Summary: 代发原作Lofter：Irsh.k请勿上升真人
Kudos: 11





	【周震南】开一个枪接一个吻

01

周震南杀人了。

我得知这个消息的时候并没有感到惊讶，这就好像是预料之中的事情，我无心去窥测他杀害的到底是谁，亦或者为什么要杀他。手机里积存了许多来自警队的短信，无关其他，字字句句离不开周震南。“陈生，你有周震南的信息吗” ”陈生，周震南有和你联系过吗？”我设置了自动回复，将短信提示音关闭，起身把落地窗旁的窗帘拉上，原本还映照着落日余晖的屋子立马变得昏暗起来，除了沙发有略微陷下去的痕迹，这套房子已经看不出有任何居住过的痕迹。

周震南约我在川上见面，他特有清凉的音色在电话中刻意压得低沉，不出两句话便挂了电话，我趁着周震南讲话的间隙，飞快的说了声“你有没有觉得我们在演无间道”，周震南开口低笑几声，便将电话挂断。

我把小行李箱提好，换上华伦天奴的高跟鞋，尽量让自己显得不那么紧张。将手机卡拔下来利落的扔进马桶，转身离去。

川上在江城的北部，准确的说位于新区那一带，向来人迹罕至，想到这我有些细小的兴奋，毕竟手中的行李箱可不是什么私人物品，里面的东西是三把消音手枪，我没问过周震南这些物品是从哪里弄来的，我深知从周震南提着箱子匆匆赶过来在门外急躁的按响门铃，而我明知有虎还放虎前行注定了我和周震南是一条船上的蚂蚱。

117路公交车换乘391路……我跟随着周震南发来的导航才勉勉强强到了川上，他约的见面地点是一个小旅馆，不大，设施陈设就很老旧，看起来更像是80年代的接待所。

“来了，东西带了吗”周震南裹着浴巾从简陋的浴室里走出，半干的头发还顺着发丝往下滴着水。他顺手从布满沉灰的桌面抽了支烟，周震南伸手一模口袋 才想起来自己衣服口袋向来不放打火机之类的。

烟雾喷洒在我的脸上，周震南环住我的肩膀，往怀里带，薄唇在我的脖颈上留下一个又一个红痕，在一次情事过后，周震南啃咬着我的肩胛骨，含糊不清的说“如果我是纹身师，那我最好的作品一定是在你身上留的吻痕。”

周震南从扔在一旁的手机壳后掏出几张长途客运车票，去往北方的。我将车票上的褶皱抚平，郑重其事的放回钱夹。周震南在一旁把弄着九二式，不断联系上膛。

“你有想过回局里吗？”我愣了一下，才反应过来周震南说的局里指的是江城市局，“没打算了”我摇摇头，算是结束了这个话题。

周震南若有所思的点了点头，换了一把手枪，继续发问“你觉得这手枪要多远的距离才能打出最大伤亡？”

我估量了一下，心里虽然奇怪为何周震南要突然问这些不找边际的话，但嘴上还是认真回答了他的问题，众人皆知，江城刑侦大队副队长陈生最擅长的就是射击。

月光透过薄纱斜斜的倾泻在木地板上，周震南的手不安分的在我身上游走，在我耳边低语道：“做吗？”

我没有回答他的话语，可口中发出的喘息和没有阻止他作恶的手，不就是暗许吗

他搂着我的肩膀让我翻了个身，与他面对面。我毫不犹豫的附上周震南的唇。原本只是浅尝即止的吻，周震南的舌头伸进来那一刻，我的理智瞬间瓦解。互相交换着彼此的津液，微微分开，还有暧昧的银丝在嘴角衔着。

周震南伸手将我的内衣褪去，熟练的附上我的双乳。一轻一重的揉捏着，丰满的乳肉在他的指尖泻出。周震南近乎没有迟钝，便趴在了我的胸口上。嘴上咬着我的乳头，另外一手顺着腰线一路向下，在我浓密的私处久久徘徊。揉捏着我的阴蒂，先是一根手指，再是两根，三根……我抓着周震南的手臂，一声声娇喘。没多久，就一股淫水从下体中喷洒，周震南坏笑着把头埋在我的私处，将淫水尽数吞进。

“爽够了，现在到我了吧？。”周震南解开皮带，随意就扔下床。硬压着我的头低下。一股浓烈的男性气息扑面而来，我近乎讨好的用嘴将内裤扯下，努力的把男人的巨物往喉咙深处送，牙床不小心顶到了周震南的马眼，周震南低声骂了一句操，将巨物从我口中抽出，将我翻了个身，抱着我的腰，往穴口猛的插入，像打桩机一般在我体内猛撞。

凌晨3点，天还昏暗的，周震南把散落在地上的衣服捡起，随意的往身上套，矮脚的小桌上放着一把瑞士军刀和一包烟，周震南抽出一根烟点上，拿起那把军刀在手中掂量。银色的金属光泽在黑夜中格外显眼。

“对不起，陈生”周震南在心中默念，拿起刀将手被在身后，往床铺走去。彼时我还在深睡，小旅馆的床铺硌人，周震南往床铺了几件衣服才不至于难受。

周震南看着我的脸沉默了好久，停留在半空中的刀怎么也下不了手，他闭上眼睛不再看我的面容，手往下用力。

鲜血四溅，我挣扎着起了身。可是周震南刺得不偏不倚正中心口，我想直起身子，可是我却没有那力气，周震南没有回头看我，在矮桌旁独自抽着烟。我用尽全身气力喊他的名字

“周…周震…南”

他的肩膀猛然抽动了一下，将手中的烟头掐灭丢出，头也不回的走出房门，“陈生，别等了，是我对不起你”

像是终于等来了想要的东西，我吊着一口残气，嘲讽般笑了笑，“好”

于是从那一刻开始我死了，陈生死了。是陈生最爱的人亲手杀的。

02

周震南走出房门后就再也止不住眼泪，颤抖着手拨通了电话“外卖员031，成功射杀。”

电话还未挂断，红蓝相应的灯光便随着警笛相应而来，无数周震南曾经陌生或者熟悉的脸庞从他身边经过，或拍着他的肩膀说恭喜完成任务。

只有周震南自己知道，这任务他根本就是失败了。动了真心，如何再还。亲手射杀自己心里深爱的人，需要多大的勇气，周震南不知道，他只知道在那一刻他想过没关系就算陈生是黑警，他周震南也认了。

所有的故事的开头都在4年前，江城市局早不是最初秉着惩恶扬善为人民服务的市局。官场腐败处处可见，他就是在这种情况下被省委抽调下来做卧底的。

最初的目标根本不是刑侦支队，江城刑侦支队跟铁桶一样，滴水不漏，任务执行完美。只是那年捕获一场大型拐卖儿童案件，一向缜密的江城刑侦竟眼睁睁让罪犯团伙从江城溜走，省委立即将周震南的侦察方向往市局刑侦里调

因为一个毒品走私案件，他顺利进入江城刑侦支队，他第一次见到陈生就是陈生在审问这次有关的犯罪嫌疑人，周震南在监控室里看着这一幕，有些发笑。不过是初步调查就发现江城刑侦支队破洞累累，而这副队长就是嫌疑最深的一位，他现在的职责就是潜伏在支队，一点点收集证据就好了。

周震南闭上眼睛想着自己日后抓住陈生审讯的画面，可脑海里亦然浮现出的是他坐在审讯室里，陈生穿着一袭深蓝色警服，头发高扎成马尾，精致的五官。陈生双手撑在桌前，盯着周震南。“周震南先生，请您配合，依照现在的证据警方可以定罪

太可笑了，周震南摇头将这些念头甩开，他没想到是，他和陈生真的会成为命运与共的朋友，或者说男女朋友。

陈生在谈恋爱后，亦然选择离职，周震南不解，想过插手，但还是向组织陈述了这一情况，组织派周震南必须跟在陈生身边，还是要继续收集证据，就算陈生离职了，那些证据必然还在。

周震南说自己那时候就像木偶人，每天待在陈生的身边，扮演着违心的角色。可是总会在一些瞬间猛然发现自己深陷其中，真假难辨。

周震南根本没有杀人，他在陈生背后的利益网查出了更多更多事情，甚至超乎周震南自身的想象，他不敢相信陈生就算没个尺度，也不会做这些事情，可铁血的证据摆在面前，让周震南脸色煞白，根本无力辩解。

他决定带着陈生连夜逃走，可还没出江城就被省委发现了去向。义大于天，周震南最终还是选择了将陈生亲手杀害。

或许年过半百后的周震南会再次为这些事所触动，但那已经不重要了，周震南亲手杀了心爱之人，已是事实。

03

开一个枪接一个吻，杀死你再杀死我


End file.
